Ankle supports are often worn as treatment for an ankle sprain or to prevent an ankle sprain. Desirably, an ankle support is lightweight, compact so as to be able to be worn inside a shoe, supports the ankle and foot to limit inversion and eversion, but does not otherwise limit the flexion motions associated with the toe-up and toe-down motions of a normal gait. Prior devices designed to meet these objectives desire improvement in fit and adjustability.